Fevered Heart
by redfox13
Summary: Contest 5 at The Silver Snitch. Emerald Moon Challenge 5. Harry gets ill and his powers go wild. Remus is the only one who can help him. OneShot, HPRL.


Disclaimer: Nada es mine; it all belongs to JK Rowling, the lucky person she is.

* * *

Harry Potter watched the winter sunset through dulled eyes. He was alone, truth be told he was _always_ alone these days.

"Harry?" A timid voice questioned into the silence.

The boy turned around with a small smile. "Remus." He nodded.

The werewolf stepped into the room, eyes trained on the young Gryffindor who remained perched on the windowsill. He was worried for the boy; he had remained closed off to the world, drowning in his sorrow from the year before.

When Sirius had died.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus murmured.

Harry smiled, his eyes crinkling with the gesture. "I'm fine Rem." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and glancing toward the window once more. "Just tired." He sighed.

"That seems to be the case lately." The elder wizard said ruefully.

The tousled head nodded slightly. "I know." He replied softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He turned worried eyes toward his longtime friend.

Remus moved to Harry's side and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Well I'm glad you decided to stay with me during Christmas break." He lowered his head. "I'm sure you probably wanted to go to the Burrow with the Weasleys."

"No!" Harry was quick to assure. "I wanted to be here with you." He flushed. "I've missed you."

Amber eyes lit with happiness and Remus tightened his hold. "Thank you." He kissed the top of Harry's head.

The boy turned his head slightly, not moving from the warmth of the man's arms. "For what?"

Remus smiled. "For caring."

Harry chuckled and snuggled closer. "How could you think otherwise? I love you."

Warmth settled in Remus' chest and he held onto the last link he had to humanity.

_I love you too Harry._

----------

The sound of glass breaking was loud in the empty house and Remus shot up from his seat beside the fire, his glass of brandy forgotten as worry filled him.

"Harry?" He called hesitantly.

A choked sob was his only response and the werewolf's eyes widened as he ran out of the room and toward the kitchen where the sound had originated.

He cried out in surprise as a vase full of freshly picked flowers exploded a few inches away from his head, water splashed against his robes but he ignored it. There was chaos in the room. Glass littered the floor; the cupboards were crashing open and closed.

And there was Harry at the center of it all.

The boy was huddled in a fetal position, his body shuddering in what could only be pain as he cried.

"Harry!" Remus rushed forward, ducking as a plate flew at him and crashed against the wall behind him.

He fell to his knees and touched the shaking shoulder, a jolt coursed through him and everything stopped. It was obvious that Harry had lost control of his power, but it was odd that he had calmed at Remus' touch.

_What the hell is going on?_ The elder wizard frowned as he stroked the fevered brow.

The problem hadn't been solved and soon the boy was twitching again despite Remus' cool touch.

Harry screamed in pain as his body convulsed. "Re-remus!" He sobbed brokenly, it seemed he finally realized someone else was with him.

The werewolf pulled the shuddering body closer to his own, locking his arms tighter in an attempt to halt the wild rocking of Harry's figure.

"Harry." He soothed. "Harry come back for me, focus on my voice."

Glazed orbs of jade opened slowly and stared dazedly at the ceiling as Harry's brow furrowed, it was almost as though he was trying to focus on the older man's voice.

"Rem…" He murmured, calming slightly.

"That's it Harry, just relax." Remus smiled, confused tears in his eyes.

"So sorry…" Harry sighed.

"What – "

A slight scream was torn from his opened mouth and Harry once more fell into his convulsing.

"No." Remus choked, pulling the slight body closer to his own.

_I need help, I don't know what to do!_ He buried his face in the hyperventilating chest.

"Harry." He whispered, finding his resolve and lifting the small body with little difficulty.

Though Harry was still shaking and crying Remus managed to carry him up the stairs and into his room. He placed the boy lovingly on his bed, pulling the sheets up tight against him.

Harry fell into silence quickly and Remus began to worry at the odd behavior until he saw the rising and falling of the youth's chest.

_I need to send an owl to Hogwarts. He might be able to help me._ Amber eyes glanced mournfully at the unmoving form as he left the room.

_Please let him be able to help._

----------

"Lupin."

Remus stared up at the worried face of his past lover as he blinked back into consciousness.

"Sev." He murmured, voice hoarse.

The ebony eyed man frowned. "What are you doing on the floor?" He demanded lightly.

Tawny locks were ruffled as Remus rose from the rug beside the fireplace; he stretched as he reached his full height.

"I guess I feel asleep." He smiled ruefully, clearing his throat. He had been stressed last night and after sending an owl he had quickly tried to sooth his problems with brandy.

His method hadn't worked and now he found himself with an aching head.

Severus sneered. "Indeed. Well, take me to the brat and I'll see if there's anything I can do for him."

_Don't say things like that Severus, it makes everything seem impossible._ Remus sighed as he guided the testy man through the halls and toward Harry's room.

"Here he is." He murmured as he pushed open the door and gestured inside.

The Potions Master sent a judging glare about the room as he walked purposely toward the bed where Harry lay. He recoiled slightly at the sight of boy.

Though Remus had tried to help Harry he hadn't been able to do anything about the sickly paleness of his skin, or the sunken darkness of his sleeping eyes.

He looked to be at the edge of death.

"Can you help him?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Give me a moment." Severus replied. "I must see what is ailing him first."

Remus nodded and backed away. "Do you need me to leave?" He asked softly.

"It would help." The wizard replied without turning.

The werewolf nodded and retreated into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. _Tea always calms my nerves._ He sighed as the water began to heat.

He was at his wit's end. Something was wrong with Harry and for all he knew it could be some strange disease that killed.

_Merlin, please don't let it be that._ He poured the heated water into a porcelain cup and dipped the tea bag into the darkening substance.

He sipped his calming drink and leaned heavily against the counter. _Mm, mint tea will always be my favorite._ He mused.

"Remus." A voice called from the other room.

The werewolf nearly lost his hold on his warmth and flinched as he carefully set the cup down on the counter and hurriedly left the kitchen.

"Sev?" He asked worriedly as he entered the room again.

"Don't call me that." Severus snapped in distracted irritation. "Come here." He ordered.

Amber eyes glanced nervously toward the bed as he stepped forward. "What is it Severus?" He worried his lower lip.

The wizard sighed. "I don't know." He replied finally, he shook his head and pointed toward the unmoving figure. "I've tested him for every type of poison, but for all I can tell, he's got nothing but the common wizarding flu."

Remus frowned. "It's not that, he wasn't poisoned. I told you, he just collapsed and lost control of his power."

"I know that." Severus snapped in irritation. "What I _don't_ know is what is wrong with Potter."

"So there's nothing you can do?" The tawny haired wizard deflated.

"No."

_Merlin above, am I being punished for some past sin? Why must Harry constantly be the one to suffer for the mistakes of others?_

"His fever is rising and he has slipped into a deep coma." Severus said, adding to the problems already present.

"Well that's bloody fantastic!" Remus snapped. "Why don't we celebrate the death of the Boy Who Lived? The irony in _that_ is thick!" He raged.

"There is a way Remus." Severus murmured lowly.

The frazzled wizard paused in his ranting. "What?"

"I know of one way." He repeated softly. "Though you won't like it."

"Anything!" Remus took the other man's hands desperately in his own. "I'll do anything to help him."

There was a deep sigh. "You have to bite him…during the full moon."

Silence settled between them and Remus gained an incredulous look. "_What_?" He hissed, eyes narrowed.

"You _must_ turn him, then the wolf in him can fight whatever disease is killing him."

"I can't do that Sev…" Remus stared at him in shock, dropping his hands.

"There is no other way Lupin, he needs a balance, only you can give him that." Severus snapped angrily. "If you don't turn him we're going to loose Harry!"

"No." The werewolf growled. "I can't…I _won't_ do that to him."

Severus shook his head. "Then you are condemning him to death."

Remus clenched his fists. "You don't understand what it's like. Wizards _hate_ werewolves, do you want him to be pushed away by the very people he strives to protect?"

"If it will give him his life then yes!" Severus argued. "Any life is better then death."

"If only your words held truth." Remus murmured sadly. He sighed and turned away. "Give me time, I won't be able to do anything anyway, the full moon isn't until tomorrow."

"Fine, but after tomorrow night it will be too late, think about that Lupin. Don't let Potter's boy die without having the chance to live."

The Potions Professor turned away and strode out of the room, robes billowing after him.

Remus turned back toward the sleeping form within the cocoon of blankets. _Harry. I don't know what I should do with you._

He knew that if he didn't help the boy he would be letting down Lily and James, he had vowed after Sirius' death that he would protect the late Potter's son. Allowing Harry to die wouldn't exactly be helping him keep his word. But forcing him to become a werewolf?

_There's no other choice._ He sighed heavily. _If I'm to help Harry I need to do this for him._

"Tomorrow." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss against Harry's brow as he left for his own room.

----------

"Have you decided?" Severus demanded lightly as he arrived.

Remus slowly glanced up from his cup of coffee, eyes tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep after his initial decision. "Yes." He replied lowly.

"And?" The man asked again.

"I'll do it." He replied shortly.

The dark head nodded. "Good. Even I know that it is the correct decision." Severus hesitantly squeezed the tense shoulders. "He won't blame you Remus, if that is what you truly fear."

_He knows me too well._ Remus thought ruefully.

"I know." He murmured. "Thank you."

Severus nodded shortly and exited the room to check on Harry's condition. Remus sighed and sunk lower into his chair, he rested his head in his arms upon the oak table.

_I pray that this plan works. I can't bear to loose another person I care for._ The werewolf ran a calloused hand across the smooth edge of the table top.

"A bit of good news, he hasn't worsened." Severus murmured as he returned. "Do you have anymore coffee?" He asked as he sat.

Remus conjured up a cup filled with the steaming liquid instead of rising from his slump.

"Thanks." Severus nodded as he sipped hesitantly at the brew.

"Mm hm." Remus sighed.

The Potions Master cocked a curious brow at the depressed lycanthrope. "Are you sure you're up to doing this?" He asked softly.

Remus snorted bitterly. "I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He ran a tired hand through his hair. "As you said it must be done."

"Yes." Severus agreed. "You seem more depressed then usual though."

Amber eyes glanced up and pierced through Severus. "The wolf is crying."

"What?" Severus blinked in confusion.

He sighed. "I don't know, but I feel empty inside. I need _something_, the _wolf_ needs something."

"_Something._" Dark eyes narrowed in thought.

"I know it sounds idiotic, but that's the only way I can describe it." Remus shrugged, suddenly wincing as a sharp pain laced through his shoulder.

Severus saw the slight flinch and cast a worried glance over the man's form. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Remus waved him off. "My scar just has a bit of a twinge; the moon is coming after all."

The dark head nodded, knowing what it was like for the other man during the full moon. He had seen the way it sapped him of his energy, even at a young age when he hadn't been aware of the wizard's condition, he had known something was off about his lover.

"I won't be able to stay here for the entire process, but as long as you've take the Wolfsbane potion you should be fine." He sent an accusing look. "You _have_ taken it haven't you?"

"Of course." Remus scoffed with indignation. "I'm not a child Severus; I know to take my medicine." He teased.

"Hopefully so Lupin." He rose. "I must return to Hogwarts before that fool Dumbledore notices my absence." He nodded. "Good luck."

Remus watched as the man left through floo and smiled.

"Thank you Sev."

----------

The moon shone beautifully through the opened window, the night breeze tickling at a curious nose.

_Searching. Must find…mate? Mate, claim, mine. Mine, mine…my mate, must find, claim…mine._

The room was bathed in the shadows accompanying the night as Remus stood in his form during the full moon. The wolf was hyperaware of its surroundings, and he scented another in the room.

_Where? Hiding? …No, there sleeping._ The wolf lifted its head and inhaled deeply. _Yes, safe._

The soft padding of paws whispered through the room, the silent click of nails on the wood floor accompanying the slight sound. A wet nose pressed against a limp hand, snuffling at the palm as a tongue darted out to taste the strange human within his territory.

_My mate._ The wolf nibbled at the unresponsive fingers in recognition. _Mine._

A soft sigh erupted from the sleeping form and the wolf wagged its tail slowly as he explored more of the intoxicating scent surrounding his mate.

_Mate?_ The wolf paused. _Wait, that's Harry!_

Remus shook his furred head as he backed away from the bed, ears pressed flat against his skull as he whined lowly. He remembered now, he had been locked in the same room as the ill wizard to complete Severus' instructions.

He had almost lost himself to the wolf, and just by the mere scent of Harry. This was an odd turn of events, Remus had accepted the strange nothingness taking place in his chest for his entire life, but now…he felt warm.

_Harry…he's my mate?_ He whined again. _No, he's nothing more then a pup, I can't claim him._

:_He's ours._: The wolf argued from his subconscious.

_No._ Remus argued. _I won't force him into anything else, he's already being turned, that's enough for now._

:_Claim him!_: The mournful howl echoed through his head.

Remus was at a loss, the warmth he felt was very nice, and instinctively he knew that he would loose the minute comfort if he didn't have Harry as his mate. But he didn't want to hurt the boy…

_I can't._ He thought regretfully. _But I need to._

:_Yes!_:

Before he could change his mind, Remus lightly jumped onto the bed and adjusted himself around Harry's still form. He sniffed at the blankets before moving toward the boy's shoulder that was before him. It seemed only right that his mate should be marked on the opposite shoulder of his own.

Harry coughed and shuddered as his turned his head in restless sleep. On further inspection he proved to be chill as Remus stuck his snout against his ear.

:_Now, it must be now. He's fading._: The wolf urged.

No further words were needed as Remus moved forward. His fangs slipped through the skin of the pale shoulder easily and a rush of coppery blood filled his mouth and trickled across his muzzle, staining the light fur.

A soft moan rose from Harry as he unconsciously turned and shifted closer to the warmth generated by the wolf. The light shudders slowly faded as Remus managed to reach the pinned arm and bathed the wound with a warm tongue.

:_He is ours now._: The wolf calmed immensely within him.

Remus sighed with a slight huff and curled against Harry, thumping his tail as warm arms moved to wrap around him.

_Yes, ours._

----------

"Remus!" A persistent voice broke through his sleep filled mind. "Remus wake up."

The man groaned and rolled over, burying his face in a warm pillow and inhaling deeply.

_Mm, it smells like Harry._ He thought fuzzily.

His body immediately tensed up as he froze.

_Harry…_

"Shit!" He jumped up and managed to loose his balance and topple over onto the floor with a thump. "Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head as he tried to sit up.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice filled with humor questioned.

Remus glanced up and saw a tousled head peeking over the side of the bed, a bemused smile on the boy's face.

"No." The man scowled in what could only be a pout.

Harry chuckled. "Well maybe when you lift yourself up you can explain a few things to me." He smirked.

Remus flushed and lowered his head. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first off I would like to know what happened to me. One minute I'm getting lunch ready, and the next all I remember is pain."

Amber orbs blinked in surprise at the sudden revelation. "You're alright." He whispered in disbelief. "Severus was right!" He cried as he jumped to his feet in joy.

"Snape?" Harry frowned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Severus helped you." Remus informed, ignoring the slip in the man's name by the boy. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it, but he was right." He said again, relief evident in his voice.

"I was sick?" Harry questioned.

"You were dying." Remus sobered. _I almost lost you._

Harry blinked. "You almost lost me?" He repeated.

Remus' eyes widened comically. "You h-heard that?"

The tousled head nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"It must be the link, it's only right that we should be able to hear each other's thoughts now." Remus muttered to himself.

An understanding smiled was shot at the worried man. "Which brings me to my next question." Harry raised a brow as he pointed toward his shoulder. "What happened last night since it was obviously a full moon."

Remus had the decency to bow his head as he seemed to do a lot in Harry's presence. "I bit you." He murmured. "And claimed you as my mate." He added lowly.

"I'm like you now?" Harry asked softly, fingering the healing wound with mild curiosity.

Remus frowned and lifted his head, eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry Harry, I know you must hate me for forcing you to – "

He was silenced as soft lips halted anymore words. His widened eyes slowly closed and he leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself. Harry was the first to pull away and he smiled at Remus, the man's eyes still shut in utter bliss.

"That's good." He whispered. "Now I can be with you forever."

Those words caused amber orbs to snap open in shock. "What?" Remus asked in panic.

Harry cocked his head to the side and the werewolf was reminded of a puppy. He smiled brightly. "I already told you that I loved you, or weren't you listening?" He chuckled softly.

"B-but, surely you are disgusted with me, I'm so much older then you!" Remus argued.

Harry shook his head and lifted himself onto his knees so that he would be at eyelevel with the older man; he wrapped his arms around the tenses neck and smiled. "I find that very sexy." He replied calmly.

"So you don't care?" Remus was still unsure.

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, I love you for you." He grinned teasingly. "And if you're a grumpy old man then so be it."

Remus leaned forward and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I'm not really that grumpy am I?"

Bright eyes full of mirth shone with Harry's laugh. "No, no you're not Rem." He kissed the man's nose. "You're perfect the way you are."

Remus smiled and pulled the younger wizard into his arms as he deftly kissed him. "I'm glad you're alright Harry."

"I am too Remus, thank you for saving me."

The two fell onto the bed and proceeded to snog each other silly, both finally feeling complete.

* * *

Author: Sorry if it was jumpy or whatever, hope u liked it! This is my first time with this pairing, yay!  
-Red


End file.
